(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to structures or proteins and manipulations thereto. More specifically, the invention relates to proteins that imitate DNA and are able to bind to DNA-interacting macromolecules and affect the macromolecules' action.
(2) Description of the Related Art